The Old and The New: part 2
by hero101
Summary: This is part 2 of "The Old, and the New" Story after the Events of How Doc Hudson meets the Leverage Team: Nate Ford, Sophie Devereaux, Elliot Spencer, Parker, and Alec Hardison, and How they Save the Day, and the Country of Wadata. But will Doc get Home, or will Doc's Feelings for the Heroes affect Him. Plus the: "OC" means other Characters.


**This Story is about part 2 of "The Old, and The New" Story I have. Plus if You didn't read it. Go check it out.**

* * *

As we last left off, Doc Hudson in his New Black Paint, and Nate Ford drives around the Boston Streets as they saw Elliot on TV. Doc is confused with the New Technology, and that's Why Nate is with Him teaching about Human Life.

Nate lets Doc hear Sophie talking to Alexander Moto as= Sophie: "Kristi Connelly from Bulger-Maple". Moto reads the Card. "I appreciate your time ms. Connelly" He said as He gave the Card to his Body Guard.

Moto: "But I'm skeptical that I would benefit from the public relations". Sophie: "Oh, I prefer the Term perception management. Perhaps you'd like to see a reference from one of my recent clients, the Leaders of Uzbekistan or Myanmar" Sophie said as She show Him the Phone with Info.

Doc got confused with Sophie's Language, "What?!" said Doc in a Whisper. Moto: "Those are Two of the World's most notorious dictators".

Sophie: "Whom I am rebranding as effective CEOs leading their countries into the Twenty-First Century. Just as I can rebrand You as a force for good in your own country".

Doc just snapped with a Stop at the Sides, "Ha, Wh-What?!" said Doc as Nate tries to Calm Him down, "Easy there Old-Timer. It's just an Act" said Nate as Doc looked to Him with his New Mirrors, and then drives off.

Moto: "Ah, Yes. The Oprah Way. Open a School. Open a Clinic. Get out the Checkbook", Sophie: "We're much more sophisticated than that now".

That got Moto's attention, Sophie: "Have you heard the phrase, One Death is a Tragedy, a Thousand Deaths in a Statistic? Well, the Same holds True for acts of Charity. Build a School and You just remind People of your wealth. But help one single child, and You're a Hero".

"Can Moto do that kind to be a Hero?" said Doc as He drives along, Moto: "It certainly more affordable. What do You have in Mind?". Doc gasp as Nate covers His Eats, Doc: "WHAT THE-".

Sophie gives Moto a Blue File about a Man, Sophie: "This Young Man's name is: Temi. He's a Taxi Driver that emigrated here from Wadata with a Dream to attend the World-Famous New England Conservatory to study the Violin. You're make his dream come true.

The Poor need Schools, and Clinics, but what they want is Heroes. You're gonna give them what they want". Alex Moto Smiles.

Doc heard everything, "Yeap, She lost It" said Doc as Nate replied, "I think that Enough Driving for today. Lets Go Home to Hardison" said Nate as He now holds on the Wheel and Drives Doc to his Home.

Plus, Doc just lets Nate Drive Him, or He would be found out, "By the Way,.. Who's Temi?" said Doc as He, and Nate reach Home. Hardison told Doc that He would be playing as Temi.

"You know about Violins?" said Doc as his Mouth dropped. Hardison: "You know I played Violin until I was 14. I was pretty good, too. I never thought it'd help me in a con".

Nate: "Yeah? Why'd you give it up?", Hardison: "I discovered computers, man. Turns out you can't see naked pictures of girls on a Violin".

"Okay, First: Ew, and Second: Wrong" said Doc as He goes to a New Bed that Parker, and Hardison made with Sophie's Help.

Nate: "So we need to get inside that vault here. Now Moto, He keeps his Stradivarius in a Climate-Controlled Case. What You need to do is you need to get him to take you inside there, right? The Entire Heist depends on it. So, u, Show Me.. Show Me what Spy Gear You got".

Hardison: "Got a Button Cam, GPS Smartphone, and I got a Hidden Wi-Fi Scanner that's gonna hack into the Building's Security Systems automatically. Now all that data's gonna wash up on this Big Screen right here, So You, and Parker can Orchestrate the Break-In".

Doc looked at the Multi-TV sets He has, "Hmm, Impressive" He said. "Ok. Good, Sounds Good" said Nate as He writes as Hardison waits a bit before talking to Him again.

Hardison: "Nate, you know, Um, I was serious about what I said. about running My Own Crew someday. So, what's this thing that you think I'm missing? What is it, like a Thriftiness or, like, friendliness or Big Picture thinking or aloofness? (Nate, and Doc are now starting to get Bored, and Annoyed as they left Him) What..? (Nate, and Doc left the Building), Rudeness?!".

So now at Moto's Office where Alex Moto talks to Sophie/Kristi with Hardison/Temi. Moto: "So, Temi, I have read stories about you. They say you are a prodigy", Sophie: "He first picked up a missionary's violin, aged: Five, and just knew how to play".

Alex Moto looks at the Man, Hardison: [with Foreign Accent] I am here for M y Family. The Violin can Wait". Moto: "Don't make excuses, Temi. You have been given an opportunity".

Hardison: "I must respectfully disagree, Sir. In My Taxi, I have been Beaten. I've been Robbed. What opportunity do I have here?".

Moto looked, and Grin, "Com, let Me show you what you can achieve in America" He said as He gets up, and leads them to the Vault.

Radio[Nate]: "Good Work, Guys. He's taking you to the Vault. Let's find those Diamonds".

Sophie, and Hardison went inside with Moto the Embassy to the Vault. Moto: "Down Stair, I think you'll find something very inspiring".

At Nate's Apartment, Nate, Parker, and Doc we're looking into the Computer with the Button Cam, "Ok, Guys, look inspired" said Nate, Parker: "Electromagnetic Lock with Retinal Scanner. Can 2,00 pounds of pressure". "Whoa!, that is One Thick Layer" said Doc.

"You want to know what you can achieve in America?" said Moto as Hardison nodded Yes. Moto used both Eyes to confirm the DNA.

Then the Door Opens, "Come" Moto said as Sophia, and Hardison walk in the Vault. So Alexander Moto shows them the Violin.

Moto: "Antonio Stradivari made it himself in 1705", Doc looks at the Violin. "That the Expansive Violin?" said Doc as Nate, and Parker nodded.

"It's Magnificent, isn't it?" said Moto as Hardison was an Awe. Hardison: "[Normal Accent] With all the Technology in the World Today, You.., Sophie: [Sophie clears throat] Hardison: "[with Accent] ...You couldn't make a Violin that sounds as Good as that One No One understands why".

Doc was getting worried for a Minute, "Phew!" said Doc as He calms Himself, Nate: "Sophie, I need You to Zero in on the Lockers", Parker: Security Log shows a delivery from Wadata a Week Ago that was place in Locker Number: Allegro".

"Hold On, What is Allegro?" said Doc questioning, Nate: "Allegro. Musical Terms. So He's named his Lockers after Musical Terms", Doc: "Ohhh. So that Way no one will know where are the Number by the Name".

Nate: "Sounds like our Diamonds. OK, Sophie, what I need you to do right now is go stand next to Locker: Allegro so Hardison can get Us a Shot".

Sophie positions Herself to the locker, and looks to Hardison. Moto: "I can tell from Your reaction that we are a good match", Sophie: "I think You'd agree with that wouldn't you, Temi?".

Hardison was in a Trance with the Violin, Sophie: "Temi? - Temi!", Hardison: "Hm?". Sophie made a look of over here, and Hardison turn in Little Mad.

Nate zooms in to the locker, Doc: "Alright. So how do we break in?". "We can't" said Parker. Nate replied "What? Excuse Me?", Parker: "Did you see any video cameras anywhere?", Nate: "No, but...", Parker: "Wanna know why?", Doc: "Why?", Parker: "Because video cameras require people to watch them. People who fell asleep. This vault is a state-of-the- art Glen-Reader".

Doc: "What is a Glen-Reader?", Parker: "It works off motion sensors and is unhackable. Even for Hardison". "Damn!" said Doc. Nate: "OK, well, I mean, if we can't turn it off, we gotta get them to do it for us. So check the logs and see if there was ever a time where they shut it down. and Why".

Parker looks up on the schedule from Hardison before they went in, Parker: "Uh, it looks like they shut it down once when the orchestra played the "1812 Overture" because they were afraid the vibrations would set it off". Doc: "Guess that's what happens when you build a vault under a concert hall, [Scoffs]".

They for awhile, Nate has an Idea, "Uh, Sophie, listen up. I'm gonna change the Play" said Nate as Doc looks to Him with curious. Sophie: "[laughs] I've just had a thought. The story of you helping Temi, it's gonna raise your profile in the cities, but what about the rural ares? They don't have televisions or newspapers".

Moto: "No. Only Radios", Sophie: "which is why this is perfect. Your brother's visiting in two days. You're gonna host a concert in his honor, in your concert hall, and Temi...(Hardison turns to Her) Temi will be the Star". Doc nodded, "What!?", Hardison nodded No, "Mm-mmm" Hardison said with a worry on his Face.

Now we at Nate's Apartment. Hardison came from downstairs. Hardison: "Play the Violin, play the Violin like it's a Kazoo". Nate: "What were you doing up there, napping? I told you we got lots of work to do".

Hardison: "You know what you've done? You asked ME to play the Violin. In front of People". Doc: "Yes, well, you said you were good". Hardison: "- as a Child. That was Ten Years Ago."

Nate: "Ah, come on, come, on, Hardison. Listen. You know, you told me you could do anything. You told me you were Super-Skull", Hardison: "Skrull. Skrull. Get it right. Super s.. Super-Skrull, who has the combined powers of the Fantastic Four,... One of whom is not a Pearl".

Sophie comes in, "Hey, I just helped Moto pick out the music for the Concert. Look what it is" said Sophie as She gives Nate the music, and Doc wants to see it. Nate: "Ah! Yes, yes, now this is... This is perfect. I mean, you know why? 'Cause it's Big and it's Loud and they're gonna have to turn off the motion sensors for this. Perfect".

Hardison sees the notes, Hardison: "Seeing as how I'm the one who's gotta play it". Doc: "What is it?",

Sophie: "It's Scheherazade by Korsakov. It's based on a story from _the Arabian Nights_ about a Sultan who marries a new bride every night and has her killed by morning. Until Scheherazade. You see, every night she tells him a story with such a suspenseful cliffhanger that he dare not execute here for fear that he'll never know the ending. She told her stories for a thousands and one nights. Until the Sultan fell deeply, deeply in love with her. Ah, Scheherazade. She's one of literature's all-time great grifters".

Doc was amazed by the Story of the Music. "[Long Whistle], That was Some Story You told Sophie" said Doc as Sophie thanks Him. Hardison: "Let me tell you what I know about the Scheherazade, OK? (Doc looked at Him depressing mad). It ends with one of the most difficult Violin Solos, My Solo". Nate: "That's... that's right. You'll be the Star of the Piece".

Doc starts laughing a bit. "Excuse Me while I go to my Storage Locker and pull out a very Dusty Violin" said Hardison as He tries to leave. Sophie: "Oh, No, Moto wants you to play his Violin".

"The Strad?" Hardison said. "He said, um, it's the first time he's met someone worthy. You made quite an Impression" said Sophie as Doc is now laughing hard. Hardison: "Oh, Lord, tell me this isn't happening", Sophie: "And the Conductor needs you there in two hours". Doc: "DAH! HA HA HA ha ha ha ha ha ha", Hardison: "Ah, come on, Man!

Nate: "Yeah, see, I told you, you shouldn't be napping. You gotta go, gotta go". Now was Doc laughing too hard as He rolls Himself Upside Down moving his 4 Tires up and down. Hardison was now storming off to the Embassy.

Doc now stops laughing as Sophie waits for a minute, Sophie: "Nate?", Nate: "Yes?", Sophie: "You know when criminals go to jail, they inevitably pick up a few skills like, um, a pick-pocket might learn, um, i don't know, safe cracking? Well... is there anything you want to tell me?".

Nate looks to Soc, and Doc looks to Nate. "You know, I always like to pick up an extra wrench here and there for the old toolbox. And you said it yourself, he's, uh... he's the best candidate" said Nate as He moved the Prod of a Music-Beat thing left, and right.

But Nate, and Sophie hears a Snoring as they turned to see Doc sleeping to the Ticking.

Parker returns to the Apartment eating Cereal as Doc has finally woke up from the Crunching, "Ah!,... You really have ways of waking People Up, Parker" said Doc as Parker Smiles in Fun.

Then a Door opens as Nate walks in, "How's the Plan?" said Nate as Parker shows Him, and Doc the plans. Parker: "Mmm, I'll walk you through it. We have three main obstacles. Two Doors, and a Guard. At the first door, there's a six-digit keypad"

Doc: "You got the Code yet?", "Let's find out. Sophie?" said Parker as She calls Sophie inside the Embassy. Sophie: "Minutes Away.

Guard: "Miss Connelly, right?", Sophie: "[laughs] oh, yes", Man: "Please, let me help you", Sophie: "Oh,oh, thank you. Yes, uh, I'm helping to organize the concert and, um, I just wanted to check the acoustics. Because, uh, we're broadcasting it on the radio. And...".

Guard: "Well, I hope you don't mind, I have to check your bag, I'm sorry", Sophie: "Oh, no, go ahead. "Cause we're also filming it for television. And that Lens!... that lens is very, very sensitive. Please, put it down gently".

Guard: "Sorry", "They're very, very, very fragile" said Sophie as the Guard puts the lens back carefully. Elliot was dressing up as a Janitor. "Alright, I'm at the door" said Elliot as He sprays something at the pad to get the code.

Then Moto's Guard comes to Elliot patting on Him. Guard: "What are You doing here?". Elliot: "I got downstairs. They told Me.. I got the work order right here...".

Guard: "No. Who authorized You? This area is for authorized personnel only. Leave", Elliot: "Alright", Guard: "Leave", Elliot: "I gotta call my supervisor. You know what, this is typical, huh? He's probably gonna blame it o my bad attitude".

So the Guard types in the Code, and Elliot tries to use the Phone to see it, and puts it away as the Guard goes in. Elliot: "Alright, it's a six digit-code. First two numbers are Six and Four, in that sequence". Elliot brings out a Ultraviolet Lamp, Elliot: "Next four numbers are two, three, eight, nine, not in sequence".

"Damn!" said Doc as He heard the News. OK, that means I'm gonna have to punch in all the combinations. That's gonna take Time. And there's a Guard".

Nate: "Well, Elliot can take care of the Guard. Right Elliot?", "Yeah. Sure" said Elliot as He walks away. Doc: That puts Us through the First Door and it's a straight shot down stairs through the Stairs, which leads Us right into the Vault".

"Where we have the retina scanner, which we don't have time to hack. So I would skip the stairs and blow a hole in the floor right there" said Parker pointing at a Room.

Nate: "OK, great. So we get to the Vault through the ceiling, we get the diamonds, we wait for the concert to end, and we slip out with the crowd".

"Nope" said Parker as Doc replied, "What do you mean, No? I-... I,.. I don't-", Parker: "Our window to break into this vault is during the concert the when the motion sensors are turned off, right?".

Nate: "Right" Parker: "OK, well, this is a concert for a foreign dignitary with a Full Secret Service detail. OK, we have to take out the Guard, blow a hole in the floor without anybody hearing anything. It can't be Done".

Hardison: " Yeah, I can't do it either, Man. I'm put. Mm-mm. You know, I'm sorry for the people of this country, I really am. But this is the most frightening thing I've ever to do. (Nate grabs a Paper of: Scheherazade, and looks at it) No, I'm sorry, I can't. Mm-mm, I'm out".

"How much time we need for the break-out?" said Nate asking. "Seven Minutes, Minimum" said Parker replying.

Nate: "So, here's where Elliot takes care of the guard. (pointing to page 2) And then, uh, here's where we blow a hole through the floor, (Parker, Doc, and Hardison are seeing this in Confusion) the last seven minutes of the piece, of course, depending on tempo".

"What?!" said Doc lifting a Eye-Brow. "What are you talking about?" said Parker asking. Hardison: " Nate are you trying to time the heist with the music?".

Nate looked to Hardison, Nate: "Yes. Yes", Hardison: "No. No, it can't be done", Nate: "Why?", Hardison Everything would have to be in Sync, perfectly Sync. Nate, we would need our own..." , Doc, and Nate: "Conductor!" they said as Doc, and Nate leaves the Room.

So the Concert was starting as everyone in the Room was there in their seat as Hardison was there with the Musicians. Sophie was on the Balcony watching on Hardison as Alex Moto comes in with his Brother.

Alex Moto: "Oh, Miss Connelly, allow Me to introduce my brother, President Simeon Moto" Sophie: "Oh, Mr President, I think you're gonna be so impressed with what this young man achieves tonight".

Simeon Moto: It will be nice to read something positive about my country for a change". "Ah,.. Please" said Sophie as she shows the Wadata President to his seat.

As for Nate, He, and Doc were behind the stage as Nate sees Alex Moto, and the President of Wadata, and Sophie on the Balcony. Radio[Sophie]: "I spotted Secret Service guys on the balcony" She said as Nate falls back from the stage to the Room.

Nate was about to open the book as a phone rang. From the French Woman. Nate: "I don't have much time", Phone[French Woman]: "Meet Me in the prop room now". the Phone then turns off.

Nate turns to Doc as He was curious about. Nate knows Doc needs to know the Truth, "Come with Me" said Nate as they left while the Music starts playing.

Nate enters the Room Alone as He told Doc to wait for his Command. The Woman enters the Room too, Nate: "Can I enjoy a concert without you following me?".

Italian: "I need something from Moto's safe. And don't play games with Me, I know why you're here. (Doc was listening to the Italian everything she said) And I think it's cute. But this is a matter of national security".

Nate nodded[really], "Find an envelope in Moto's safe, and leave this behind" She said as the Italian. Nate: "[scoffs] "I'm not your mailman", Italian: "This envelope is a link in the chain that leads to Damien Moreau. You will get it for Me, or your Team goes down. That was our deal".

Doc was now to get furious. As She means the Team, or the Team, and Himself with it of being stuck in this World Forever. She really wants to take down this Damian Moreau. So Bad.

Then Nate speaks French which Doc learns knows that language from Finn McMissle, and other things He knows.

Nate: "French[ _I thought we were friends_ ]", "[chuckles] Don't You know? I don't have any friends" said the Italian as She forcefully gives the Envelope to Nate, and was about to leave.

"French: Peut-être que vous avez une fois quand vous étiez enfant,[ ** _Maybe You once have when you were a Child_** ], (the Italian stops) French: As tu[ ** _Did You,..._ **], Agent Natasha Romanova?" said Doc as Nate is now Curious with his Eye-Brows down to Doc, and then to the Italian. "Romanova?".

The Woman was Petrified as how did Doc Hudson knows Her name. Italian: "Russian: Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь,[ ** _I don't know what your talking about_** ].

Doc tells the Italian that He is not Stupid, and they did Met, Doc: "Russian: Не играйте в Stupid Nat. Мы встретились в «Моем мире» в Берлине, Германия, так как меня назвали «Голубой 2022 видение» Grand Turismo: Ash Hopper,[ ** _Don't play Stupid Nat. We've met back in My World in Berlin, Germany as I was named of a Blue 2022 Vision Grand Turismo: Ash Hopper_** ]".

The Italian now remembers that name "Ash Hopper" in the Machine Worlds as She was the First One to be in it. Only as a Black Russian 2017 GAZ Volga Car.

She was on a Mission with Ash Hopper in Defeating Professor Z. Chrome had found out of Natasha Romanova as a Human in the Days of the Avengers(after Avengers: Assemble). Plus Doc was studying Different Language from his Partner: Finn McMissile.

Natasha: "I see You've grown up. Finn McMissile has taught You well". Doc: "You still haven't forgiven of what Ultron did to You, and the Avengers. Richard told Me about it".

She had a feeling that Republic King had something to do about this. Natasha: "Ah, Yes. The Boy King that saved to Republic from Darkness, and was an Old Friend to You. I known this from His brother Jonathan Serpa".

Doc has remembered Jonathan. He was Richard's Brother, and He has a Team called: the Simba Heroes, and other Teams He made in his Own World.

Doc grinned in Kind, "German: Komm nicht zu Cocky, Natasha,[Don't get Cocky, Natasha]" said Doc as He left the Room with a confused Nate Ford.

The Italian a.k.a Natasha Romanova grins back as like Doc was the Same one from before. She had known that He was the Perfect Guy for the Job. So the Agent left the Room.

Doc returns to the Room as Nate is now asking, Nate: "What the Hell was that?! How did You know Her, Doc?". Doc knew that might happen.

Doc: "Well, I've known Her as I was an Agent Myself. Master of Disguise, Not a Criminal, and We've met in Berlin, Germany to take down a Villain named: Professor Zumdap.

She was known as Agent Natasha Romanova from S.H.I.E.L.D, and the Avengers. But after a Robot name: Ultron was undercover as the Mayor of NYC. They defeated Him, to Nat, She was so Foolish that He commanded Her to End a Man's Life of Bruce Banner".

Nate knows that name before, Nate: "The Hulk?", Doc: "Yes, and after that She puts Her feelings aside as She stays Away from Her Friends for Awhile, and never heard from Her ever Since.

But by that Voice Tone, I recognized it as Natasha's Voice when You talked to Her". "Which makes, So much sense,.. I'll keep it in Mind, Doc. We got Work to do" said Nate as He returns to the Musical Page.

Doc gazed to Nate as He reminds Himself of Finn sometimes. "He's Back" said Doc as He rolls to Nate as He was looking at the Envelope. Hardison pretending playing Moto's Violin.

Parker puts some stuff in a Square Bucket as She accidentally pushes something, and Elliot catches it. Elliot: "Parker!, Explosives!", Parker: "[Suck In]", Elliot: "[Grunts]", Parker: "Mm".

Nate got the Music Sequence right, "OK Guys... buckle up" Nate said as Doc, Sophie, Hardison, Elliot, and Parker are listening.

Nate: "Now You have Seven Minutes, But it depends on hows fast the Conductor leads the Orchestra I'll follow his pace, and cue you".

Doc nodded, and the Rest agrees, "Here we go. On my mark, Now" said Nate as He plays the Timer on the Computer. Parker, and Elliot rushes to the Vault.

Sophie gets Up, and goes Up. Hardison still is doing what He is doing. Parker, and Elliot in Janitor Uniforms goes right pass the Guards.

Sophie goes to a Room where is like a Movie Projector Room with Rubber Gloves. A Random Janitor comes by, and Moto's Guard is the one that knows what is wrong, and goes to the Vault.

Nate was pretending to be a Musical Conductor. Parker, and Elliot got to the Vault's Door. Parker goes, and fiddle with the Keypad with a Note. But She has to try, and do All of Them.

Elliot looks at the Entry Way, and sees Moto's Guard. The Guard rushes to Elliot, and forced the Fake Janitor to a Wall, and then sees Parker hacking the Lock.

He went to Her and Throws at the Floor, and keeping Them from the Vault. Elliot gets Up, and get punched by the Guard. Elliot now uses his Kung Fu, and Wrestling skills as even gets more punched by the Guard.

But this would give Parker a chance to hack the pad. After another punch from the Guard, Elliot use a Round-House Leg-Sweep, and Punching the Guard Out-Cold.

Parker ends up finding the Code which is: 649283, and the Door Unlocks, and they go in with Explosives. Nate on the other hand, "It's a faster tempo. I'm moving up the timetable. You guys have Four and a Half Minutes" said Nate as He recalculates the Time.

"It's gonna be Close" said Doc. Parker, and Elliot gets to a Office Area in the Vault, and as He looks out the Door. A Kick from the Same Guard.

Elliot manage to fight off the Guard as Parker sets up the Explosives, and the Detonator. Elliot kung fu kicks the Guard to the Ring of Fire. Nate: "Now!", Parker Smiles, and Sets Off the Explosives.

Nate, and Doc now leaves the Room with the Envelope, and goes to the Vault. From there Nate jumps down as Doc stays in the Offices Area, and Hides Himself in the Dark.

"Open up" said Nate as Parker opens both lockers. Back on Stage, Hardison is preying that the Inner Child will Return, and Even Sophie was there watching in Cheer.

Then Hardison stands up, and plays the Scheherazade in Solo. But instead of Failure, Hardison plays the Violin in Peace. As Nate closes the Lockers, the Solo Violin Music went through the Vault, and They, and Doc were listening to that Beautiful Song.

At the End of the Song, the Motion Sensors returned back Online, and the Alarms went Off. Doc went out of the Hallway, and went out just in time as the Guards goes in pulling the Cable.

Parker: "What are you doing here?", Nate: "Uh, I'll explain later. Uh, let's just get out of here". Then the Cable pulls Up as the 2nd Guard points a Gun at them.

Elliot: "You got an Exit Plan?", Guard: "Hold it right there", Nate: "Uh, working on it. Uh, Sophie, any ideas?". Sophie sees Hardison getting Congratulated, and tells to Nate=: Sophie: "Stall".

Hardison: "Alright, guys, Moto and his brother just left. And I don't know about ya'll, but it wasn't Me. 'Cause, uh, I just rocked it. You know".

Nate: "OK, listen, Hardison, just stay where you are, and don't blow your cover. "Roger that" said Hardison as He was showing off Himself.

In the Vault, Moto, and Simeon went to the Vault to see Nate, Parker, and Elliot there standing without Force. Elliot: "How's it going'?", Simeon: "What's going on here?".

Moto: "A burglary. We turned off the Motion Sensors for the Concert. They're very clever. My Men can handle it". The Guards, and the Guard that Elliot defeated about to teach the Him in Pain. "Call the Police" said Moto as the Guard stands down.

Moto: "You see, I told you it wasn't necessary to follow Me", Simeon: "Yes, You did" He said as Moto tries to make Him leave, "This is why you can never have too much security".

"Mr. President, wait" said Nate as He got the President's attention. Nate: "May I tell you a story about your brother here, and how He lured you here tonight to assassinated you?".

Moto: "Oh, the Thief speaks. Who knew we would be entertained twice tonight?", Nate Nodded. Moto: "Please, go on".

Nate: "Think of it. Last minute concert in a hall your brother owns. Him wailing your bleeding body, live on the radio, instantly bonding himself to the thousands listening back home".

Moto: "[laughs] And who would foil this plot? You and your Team of Burglars?", Nate: "Burglars? No, no, we're not in it for the money. We want this" He said as He shows the Envelope. Nate: "You see, Mr. President, ths envelope the names of terrorists living in Africa that your brother supplies Us with, at his leisure, for a Price.

The President was not please of hearing this Traitorous, Nate: "This is what happens when you play with the CIA, Mr Moto. We take what we need".

Moto: "You can't be serious". Simeon was Furious. Simeon: "I turned a blind eye to these rumors about you for too long", Moto: "This is insane. Can't you see he's telling you a story? Every detail more outlandish than the last".

Simeon: "If he is lying, then go ahead, open the envelope", Nate: "Yes, Open the envelope". Alex Moto is getting Mad. If He reveals the Names of the Terrorist, They will have his Head. Or Worse: Damian Moreau.

"It is not what He says. I can't open it. It doesn't belong to Me!" said Moto as He yells to his brother. Then suddenly a Security Guy comes in with News, "Mr. President, there's something you should know. We just found a Rifle in the Projection Room with a clean print on the scope".

(Flashback): Sophie: "That Lens!... that lens is very, very, very, sensitive. So if you could just...". Then in the Projection Room. Sophie with her Rubber Gloves takes out the Scope with the lens, and assembles the Secret Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle She was carrying, and loading it.

Back to reality. Simeon looked at his brother Moto in Full Furious as He wanted to take out his Own Brother. Simeon: "It was My Brother!,... He is Responsible!".

"No, No. It... She's behind this!" said Moto as He points at Sophie who come up behind, and beside Nate, and was taken away from the Guards. Agent: "Lets' Go", Moto: "No. She lied to ME! My Brother's being duped by these thieves".

And that was the End for Alexander Moto as He goes to Jail. Simeon looks to Nate, and Bowed to Him a Bit for a Thank You. Nate nodded a You Welcome as He looks at Alex Moto's Used-to-Be Bodyguard in Shame, and nods at Him to go.

The Guard looked at Elliot, and then leaves with the President. "How'd you know what was in the Envelope?" said Parker asking. Nate: "I didn't. Made for a Good Story, through, Right?".

Sophie: "Scheherazade would have been proud", Nate: "Thank You". But Nate knows He has a Lose End with Natasha Romanova.

So Nate went to the Prop Room to give Her the envelope, Natasha: "You didn't open it", Nate: "I don't open other people's mail. It's a pretty serious crime.- So You owe Me now", Natasha: "We had a deal. To get Moreau".

Nate: "That envelope is not a link in the chain to Moreau, is it? Otherwise, you would just hand it over to me right now, wouldn't you? No. It's a Link in the Chain... To You, and the Old Avengers. That's why you knew it was in Moto's safe, You knew what it looked like. You saw Him put it there didn't You?".

Natasha: "Mr. Ford, in the service of good, sometimes we have to deal with bad people and do bad things". Nate: "Really? 'Cause I work with a bunch of bad guys who are more honorable then you will ever be. If we're gonna have this arrangement, never play me again". So Nate left Her there.

Outside the Embassy, Nate, Elliot, Parker, and Sophie goes outside without the Police by the Thanks of the Wadata President. Hardison walked with Them too.

Parker: "Well that was Fun", Elliot: "To Me it was not", Sophie: "It was a Good Thing I brought the Rifle here", Hardison: "I nailed on the Solo there", "We all did a Great Team,... Right Doc?!" said Nate as Doc Hudson in the Black rolls in to pick them up.

"Where to Sir?" said Doc as Nate told Him, "Home" He said as Doc rolls out as He talks to Nate. "I bet as Soon we Find Damian Moreau, and The Italian together. You, and I are gonna Surprise them. Right, Nate?" said Doc as He smiles of Fun.

Nate nodded, "Oh Yeah, They'll be very Surprised" said Nate as in the Crew are saying in their Mind: What are they talking about? Doc drives them all the way home to meet up with Jane Foster.

Back at the Bar of Nate's Apartment during the Morning, They did told Jane Foster of Doc as a Living Car who helped out on the Job. Jane: "I still can't believe it. My article is finally published and the lead is Alexander Moto is in an American Jail".

Nate: " Yes, Well, it turns out that the Secret Service did not take kindly to people who trying to assassinate foreign leaders on their watch".

Jane: "But, Mr. Ford, that is just a Story, Right?", Nate: "Well, Right, I mean Yeah. The Charges aren't gonna stick, but it was enough to get a warrant to search his vault, which turned up a mess of smuggled diamonds".

"And the fact is, he's never gonna be president now" said Elliot as Jane was glad. "We, Uh... we have this for You" said Nate as He shows a Check of how much was the Diamonds.

"No, No. The Diamonds..." said Jane as She tries to take it back, Nate: "Have nothing to do with that. No. See what happen was we, uh, we ended up with this, uh, Stradivarius. And we thought that the Monet could be used for the good people of Wadata, maybe a Music Foundation for the Kids. (Jane couldn't believe it). You could set that up. It was his Idea" as Nate looked at Elliot, and left.

Jane looked at Elliot, Elliot: "Still I wish we could do more". Then Jane thinks of something, "What is it your friend said to Moto? Help a Single Child, You are a Hero?" She asked.

Elliot thinks of Sophie, "Small acts can have ripple effects" jane said as Elliot take Her word as She leaves the Bar. Then Outside was a Dark Blue Hudson Hornet that has No Racing Strips, and No Numbers gazing upon the Sky as He moves his Eyes to Jane.

"You'd going be Okay, Ms. Foster?" said Doc as Jane looks to Him we little glee, and walks to Him. "Thank You" said Jane as He kissed Him on the Hood, and walks away to Her Home.

Doc moves to a Circle, and looked at Her with Kind. With Used-to-Be Heroes, and other People like Nate, Sophie, Parker, Elliot, and Hardison helping Kind People like Jane Foster against Rich, Powerful Bad People like Alexander Moto.

Things get better in the Dark Days of Crime. But to Doc, He had a Feeling. He made not be useful at C.H.R.O.M.E anymore, or being a Director. But HE might have an Opportunity to be More.

"I think I'm starting to like this Job" said Doc as He goes to the Apartment Garage, and to the Elevator to Nate's Apartment or a Car-sized Door to the Bar.

Parker had to ask how Hardison did it with the Violin, "You had a recording of a Solo, and a Gizmo that made it come out of the Violin", Hardison: "No,No, Parker. You don't just jam a Gizmo into a Strad, OK? I just... I let it rip. It was, uh...".

Parker: "Well, I still can't believe you can play like that", "You? I can't believe it", "That's because I hypnotized You" said Nate as He sits with Doc by His Side Chuckling, "[Chuckle]" said Parker laughing.

Hardison thinks for a minute, "You serious?" said Hardison asking. Nate: "Yeah, I put you in a Trance state,... and regressed you back to when you played Violin as a Teenager. I mean, you knew how to play it all along, but I... I clean out the Cobwebs. (Hardison was thinking for a Second that Last Morning). I gave you the confidence to be the best version of you I knew you could be". Then Doc was stating to Laugh, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. I was there too" said Doc smiling.

(Flashback): In the Apartment Last Night as Nate use the Music Beat Ticker to Hypnotized Hardison. Nate: "You are now back to when you were the most promising young Violinist in the City, the height of your abilities. What was the last piece you played?", Answer is [Sleeping Tone] Hardison: "Scheherazade". Doc was laughing quietly.

Next Scene in the Morning, Nate: "What were you doing up there, napping? I told you, we got lots of work to do". Sophie: "Is there anything you want to tell me?", "You said it yourself, He's the best candidate". Last Scene was the Music Beat was Ticking, and Doc was asleep already with a Snore.

Back to Reality. Sophie confused to Hardison, "A Vegas Hypnotist can pick out a candidate in crowd and...", Nate: "Mm-mm", "...So can I" said Sophie as Hardison gets mad, and stand up.

Hardison: "Nate, Hypnosis is something you do to a Mark. Not you own Crew", Nate: "No, no, no. It's exactly what you would do to you own crew. Yeah, You push whatever button you need to, to get them to do what need to be done. You wanted to know what other quality you needed to run your own crew. Well, that's it. And You don't have it".

Hardison was now in a Smiled, and Mad look as Doc now Laughs Hard as Hardison pounds on the Table with his Fist, and Nate drinks the Cup of Wine. Hardison then leaves the Bar, and so does Parker.

Sophie looks at Nate in Shame, "Alone again. If I didn't know you better, I'd think You like it that" said Sophie as She leaves Nate, and Doc. "Wha,... What? Hey Sophie, What?!" said Doc as He now looks to Nate, and then goes to Nate's Apartment. Doc had nowhere to Go in this World.

(The Episode End, but not the Story).

The Next Day. Sophie, Hardison, Parker, and Elliot comes back to the Apartment. Nate comes down from his Room, and Doc was there waiting for Them. "Doc, what are You doing standing there?" said Nate as He joins with the Others.

Doc explains, Doc: "Well, I come to realized that when You Guys were Helping out on the Innocent, and Poor People. You did It, Because it was the Right Thing to Do. So No matter what happens, and If we're All Free from the Italian's Control,... I'm gonna stay here until the Dark Days of Crime is Over."

Saying that made Everyone, But Nate happy as Doc is staying for awhile. Nate promise Lightning that He'll get Doc back without telling Him, and Doc sees Him in the Eye. "You've done something have You?" said Doc as Nate looks to Him. "Well, It's just that the Italian allowed Me to Go to Your World Once, and...", Doc: "What?!, She let You?!".

"Just this Once, and met with Your Student Lightning McQueen,... He missed You" said Nate as Doc also remembers that He is Dead in that World, and that is Good. Doc: "It can Wait,... Helping comes First, Right Nate?" said Doc as Nate totally agrees with Him.

"Doc,... What is it like in Your World?" said Parker as Sophie joins too, "Yes, Please do Tell" She said. "This is gonna be Good" said Elliot as Hardison listens, "I'm All Ears" He said.

The Leverage Team really wants to know about His World, "Alright, Gather around. My Great Grand Father once told Me about the Beginning. So It all starts off of The Great Golden Age of Machines. Humans created a AI Program calls It: Skynet. It went self Aware in their Year of August 24, 2022 fires a Time-Rocket, and which reverts Time, and drags Modern Time Technology in the Time of the 1600s: the Revolutionary War-to-the Civil. Machines won the War, and everything begins to change during World War 1, and 2. I was there in the Second World War of 1944 when I was 10 Years Old". Sophie: "Wow".

(That Story goes to the Doc Hudson: An s/7811726/1/Doc-Hudson-An-Autobiography), and Soon to Cars 1, 2, and 3 as Doc does live thanks to Richard Serpa, and a Golden Ticket Card. Who is actually Me.

The End for Now.

* * *

 **Thank You for Reading this Long Tale of How Doc meets the Leverage Crew, and Soon. Maybe You can make Crossovers of Cars, and Leverage, or Leverage, and What other Crossovers You can Make. If You just Believe in Yourself, and Your Great Imagination. Later.**


End file.
